


Forever Hold Your Peace

by justthehiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, Engagement, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Most of the time, Pining, Tom is kind of an ass, benedict is a good brother, why does Tom get slapped so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom Hiddleston dated Benedict's little sister (reader) back at Cambridge, after a bad breakup Tom and Benedict are now friends.  The reader is now engaged to an American who Benedict does not trust.  Ben turns to his good friend Tom to help break up the wedding and win back the girl he never truly got over.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	1. The Break Up

Benedict glanced at the name of his cell phone screen and rolled his eyes.

“Hello?” he said in a flat tone.

“Hello, Benny boo.” the giddy voice bubbled up on the other side of the line.

“What can you want at…” He glanced at a nearby clock. “five in the morning? Shouldn’t you be off somewhere sleeping off a hangover?”

“Can’t a sister want to talk to the older, wiser brother?” you commented on the other side.

“No.” Benedict deadpanned. “Not at 5 a.m. on a Saturday. You want something. Or rather, you need something. So why don’t you save us both some time and just tell what it is.”

His tone grew more and more irritable. You knew your brother was not a morning person, but this news was too big to wait any longer.

“So I met a guy…” you started.

“Another one? Honestly, I don’t need to hear about all your conquests at Cambridge. We’re close but your sex life—”

“It’s not like that! And ew…” you interrupted. “And this guy is not just a conquest. It’s serious.”

“Just like you thought with James, and Charles, and Stephen…” Benedict rattled off names of ex-boyfriends like a grocery list.

“I get the point, so stop. Now if you would listen for a minute, I can tell about Tom.”

He slumped into his chair, knowing he wasn’t getting out of the conversation soon. “Go on.” he gestured in the air not that you could see it.

“So he is studying the Classics.”

“Dead languages, that’s a useful life skill.”

You scowled at your phone. “Who is talking here?”

“He went to Eton.”

“Stuffy and pretentious.”

“Says the man who attend Harrow.”

“And he is an actor.”

“WHAT?!” Benedict yelled into the phone. “You of all people should know better than to date an actor. They are insufferable.”

“Says the actor.”

“I’m your brother I don’t count. So how did we meet this actor, which means unemployed student?”

“At a play.”

“Naturally.”

“He is charming and polite and handsome. And I want you to meet him.”

“Absolutely not.”

“At graduation. He’s graduating this year. It would mean a lot to me.”

“Nope.”

“Please…” you whined and Benedict swore he heard the pout through the phone. “… you can pick the restaurant for dinner.” You attempted to appeal to your brother’s voracious appetite.

“Even that curry place you hate?” he asked with hope in his voice.

“Even the curry place I hate.” you parroted back in defeat.

“Then it is a date.”

“Thank you. And Ben… be nice.”

“I make no promises. I hate him already.”

“Under different circumstances, the two of you could be friends.”

“I doubt that.”

“Just keep an open mind.”

“Fine.” he huffed into the phone. “Send me the date and I will be there.”

“Thanks, bro. I will talk to you soon.”

“Bye.”

Benedict ended the call and slumped even further in the chair, covering his face with his hands. He loved you more than anything in the world as his baby sister but he sometimes wondered in your taste in men. He hoped this time he was wrong.

_Three Days Before Graduation_

“This isn’t working out between us.” Tom started as he took a bite of the burger.

“I beg your pardon?” you asked as your jaw dropped open. “Are you… are you breaking up with me?”

Tom ran his hands through his messy blond curls. His blue eyes darted around the pub. “Well…” his lips pulled into a thin line as he chooses his next words. “… yes. I’m going off to RADA and you will be abroad for your third year. Long distance never works. I need to focus on my acting on my career, I don’t have time for a girlfriend. I mean did you expect this would last past graduation?”

“Yes!” you screeched, not caring if you made a scene.

“Keep your voice down.” Tom hissed as he leaned across the table.

“Is that why you brought here, so I wouldn’t make a scene!?” you lowered your voice only slightly.

Tom reached for your hand but you pulled away. “Come on, that’s not why. I thought we could enjoy a nice dinner out… as friends.”

Tom gave you one of his killer smiles. The smile that until thirty seconds ago would have made you melt in your seat. But all you saw was a smug grin and white hot flames of anger.

CRACK! You reared back and slapped Tom hard on the cheek. He sat stunned holding his face in silence.

“WE ARE NOT FUCKING FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD!” you threw your napkin on the table and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Tom there with the rest of the patrons glaring at him.

You dialed your brother once you got home.

“Dinner is off!” you sobbed into the phone.

“What? How?” Ben tried to decipher what happened between your sobbing and sniffling.

“He… broke… up… me…!” you managed squeak out between gulps of air. You collapsed into sobs once again.

“He who?”

“Tom!” you snapped.

“What? But everything was going so well.” He resisted the urge to say “I told you so” but only because you sobbed so loud into the phone.

“Apparently not. He said something about wanting to be a serious actor and needing to focus when he goes to RADA.”

“He clearly has poor taste and is ill educated. Everyone knows LAMDA is better.” He joked trying to get you to laugh.

“Not helping.” you gave a halfhearted chuckle through stifled sobs. “I thought he was the one. Is it me? Why do I always pick the wrong guys?”

“It’s not you, these guys do not realize what they are missing out on. As for picking the wrong guys, if you just listened to your big brother…” his voice trailed off.

“And here is the ‘I told you so’.” you snorted, your tears drying and sobs subsiding.

“Did I say those words?” Benedict feigned mock hurt. "Those words came out of your mouth, not mine.”

“Hahaha.” You gave a joyless laugh.

“See? You are already laughing. The healing process has begun.”

“Hardly.” you wiped your nose with your sleeve.

“How about I speed that process along with coming up a day early and taking you to that diner place like?”

“You would do that for me?” your voice perked up.

“I would do anything for you. You’re family. That includes beating up the rat bastard that broke your heart. You never told me his last name. How else am I supposed to exact revenge?”

“It’s a ridiculous last name.”

“More ridiculous than Cumberbatch?”

“Hiddleston. His name is Tom Hiddleston.”

That name seared upon Benedict's brain for the next eight years.

-

_2009_

Even after several years in the industry, Benedict wasn’t sure if he loved or hated these kind events. A bunch of young actors grouped together like they were all friends. His agent and publicist insisted he needed to attend. This event was no exception, a gathering of upcoming British actors. He tugged at his jacket out of nerves.

“Is this seat taken?” a deep baritone asked. Benedict turned to catch a tall man with messy blond hair looking at him with questioning blue eyes.

“Please.” Ben pulled the seat away from the table and the man took a seat. “Better to grab one now than have to stand all night.”

“Right.” the blond man commented. Ben studied the gentleman next to him with narrowed eyes. “I don’t believe we’ve met before, name’s Benedict.” He extended his hand.

“Tom.” he took Ben’s hand and gripped it with enthusiasm. “I don’t think we have. I haven’t gone to many of these events yet.”

“A few tips, drink slowly, find a seat early, and use hand sanitizer.” Ben leaned in as he took a long sip of his drink.

Tom laughed. “I will remember that. Now that I look at you, there is something familiar, did we go to school together?”

“Harrow?” Ben offered.

“Eton. Cambridge?” Tom offered.

“Manchester. How about drama school?”

“RADA.”

“LAMDA.”

Tom smiled. “You must just have one of those faces.”

“Must be.”

Before long, they were laughing and chatting like they were old friends. Tom raised his glass.

“To new friends.” He offered in a toast.

“To future costars.” Ben countered.

They clinked their glasses and drank. A young woman came up and tapped Tom on his shoulder.

“Mr. Hiddleston…” Ben stiffened in his chair. “… you are need outside for a moment.”

“Of course.” Tom stood and gave Benedict a nod before walking off. “Save my seat.”

“I’ll do my best.” Benedict choked out.

Benedict’s eyes narrowed as Tom’s lean frame walked. This is the man who broke his sister’s heart. After about ten minutes, Ben downed the rest of his watered down cocktail and stood from the table to find Tom.

He entered the empty lobby and moved along to see if Tom had ducked into a side room. Benedict rationalized he just wanted to talk to Tom. But Benedict’s hands fisted at his side told another story.

A door opened at the end of the hall, Tom stepped out. In several long strides, Benedict caught up with Tom. In a single motion, he pushed the taller man against the wall.

“What the hell?” Tom exclaimed as he pushed back against Ben’s grip.

Although Tom outmatched Benedict in weight and height, he could not overcome Ben’s anger fueled strength.

“Does the name Cumberbatch mean anything to you?”

Tom tilted his head down, searching. “No… oh… “ His face grew in recognition. "Are you related to her somehow?”

Ben pushed him against the wall, digging his forearm against Tom’s throat. “She is my sister.”

Tom threw his arms up in defeat. “I didn’t know, I swear, mate. Listen, I acted like a jerk back then, I could have handled things better.”

Benedict stared down Tom. Tom gave a smile to Ben to diffuse the situation. “Bygones?” Tom offered.

Benedict contemplated letting him go. But the image of his sister absolutely crushed flashed in his brain. Before he knew what he was doing, he punched Tom square on the nose. Not enough to break any bones but Tom saw stars.

“Bygones.” Benedict muttered as he walked away.

Tom stood still, regaining his bearings. He left the event thinking the Cumberbatch family had a mean right hook.


	2. The Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom attempts to make amends with Ben. Reader has some exciting news but Benedict is not thrilled. He works to enlist Tom to help break up an engagement.

Two weeks after Benedict decked Tom at the event, Tom rang him to invite him for a few beers. Benedict accepted wondering if Tom was just looking for a rematch. They met in a pub close to Benedict’s home. Tom was already there.

“I ordered a beer for you.” Tom slid the glass across the table.

“It’s not poisoned is it?” Benedict sniffed the beer as if he could detect the poison by smell alone.

“Only if you are allergic to hops.” Tom chuckled. “You and your sister can land a punch.” Tom touched his nose, the bruises faded.

“Sorry about that.” Benedict mumbled into his beer.

“No, I well earned it. I behaved poorly and your sister did not deserve that.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“I was so focused on becoming an actor. I had blinders on to anyone else’s feelings. Will you please extend my apologies to her?”

Benedict nodded. “So…” he looked around.

“Friends?” Tom extended his hand, and gave a sheepish grin.

“On one condition…” Benedict took a long swig of beer. “… you never date a member of my family again.” Benedict extended his hand.

“Deal.” The two shook hands and laughed.

Two beers later, they gave goodbyes and laughed about the whole thing. Any ill will between the two had passed.

_2012_

Benedict groaned and rolled over in bed to fumble for his phone on the nightstand. He saw your number and hit the ignore button. Five minutes later, the phone rang again. He groaned and answered the phone.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Good afternoon to you, too. What have I done today to earn such a greeting?”

“Woke me up.”

“It’s 1 p.m.”

“I was up late shooting scenes.”

“Well suck it up, I am calling to invite you to dinner tonight.”

“Will Billy Bob be there?”

“His name is William Robert and yes.”

“Then I am not coming.”

“Come on Ben, Mom and Dad already agreed and it’s really important for you to be there.”

“So I can stab William?” Benedict rolled up to sitting.

“Be nice. Why do you always hate my boyfriends?”

“Because you have horrible taste in men.”

“What about Tom?” you asked pointedly.

“Tom is the exception that proves the rule. Besides, I didn’t like him until after he broke up with you.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“You brought it up.”

“Tower Grill, 6 p.m. wear something nice.”

“Can I bring a date?”

“Are you even dating?”

“Perhaps.”

“Is it Sophie?”

“No comment.”

“Then no, you can’t bring a date.”

“Fine.”

“How is Tom?”

“Busy. Tall. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Tower Grill.”

“I’m going back to sleep.”

“6 p.m.” you yelled into the phone as he ended the call.

Benedict tried to doze back off but an uneasy feeling about tonight nagged him.

-

Benedict sat at the far end of the table. He could barely stand William for more than a few moments let alone an entire meal. For whatever reason, he kept asking Benedict if he knew Arnold Schwarzenegger. After politely saying no about five times, he found it better to avoid him.

“Thank you, everyone for coming here tonight.” William started as he stood at the end of the table. “We have a little announcement.”

You stood up next William and gazed up to him with adoring eyes. It took everything in Benedict’s power to not roll his eyes.

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” you squealed as you flashed a sparkling engagement ring. Benedict’s eyes widened in surprise. The two of you had been for just over a year.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Ben asked as he sidled up and kissed your forehead.

“Sure.” your brows furrowed in confusion.

“In private.” he tugged you away from the fray.

“What is it?” you asked once out of earshot from the group.

“Isn’t this all so sudden? I mean how well do you know Bil… er… William? You’ve been dating how long? Six months?” Ben questioned as he pursed his lips.

“It has been eighteen months. I know him better than you do, since you never even bother to take the time to talk to him! He’s trying.”

“For God’s sake, he keeps asking me if I could introduce him Arnold Schwarzenegger! Do I look like the kind of person who knows the Terminator!?”

“He is trying to show interest, you ass!” you yelled.

Benedict took a step back and waved his hands to quiet you. “I’m just saying I don’t think he is the right guy for you.”

“What the fuck do you know, anyway? Like you are some relationship expert!?” you huffed away to rejoin the rest of the family.

Benedict frowned as William slipped his arm around your waist and kissed you. William stared at Ben from over your shoulder with a sinister smirk.

_Later that week_

Benedict’s foot tapped against the table leg as he waited for Tom to arrive for their lunch date.

“Hey!” Tom’s voice boomed from behind him.

Benedict rose and embraced Tom into a tight hug. Tom pulled back to look at his friend and his brow furrowed. It was impossible to ignore the dark circles under Benedict’s eyes and the weary expression.

“Are feeling alright?” Tom gave a squeeze to Benedict’s arm.

“I’m fine.” he lied. He didn’t want to lay his worries on his friend first thing. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, will you order me a drink?”

“Of course.” Tom nodded and took the other seat at the table.

Tom looked over the menu when Benedict’s phone rang. He spied your name and face on the screen and smiled as he picked up the phone to answer.

“Hello darling.”

“Ben? Who is this?”

“I am wounded that you don’t recognize my voice.”

“Tom? Why do you have my brother’s phone?” you asked, flushing at the sound of Tom’s deep baritone. You were unprepared for Tom to pick up the phone.

“We are meeting for lunch, he stepped out for a moment. How are you doing?” Tom couldn’t stop smiling listening to you.

“I’m… good. Great!” you stuttered out. “I’m on the way out pick out my wedding dress.”

Tom’s smile faded. “I didn’t know. Congratulations.” He said through tight lips.

“Thanks…” you stuttered. “To be fair, it only happened this week.” you chewed on your lip as your stomach did somersaults. You reminded yourself

you were over Tom and engaged to William now.

“I wish you a happy marriage.” Tom continued. He hoped you would end the call before he said something he would regret. “I will tell Benedict you called.” he sighed.

“Thanks again Tom.” you ended the call with a sigh.

Damn that man! You thought as you hung up the phone. You were engaged for fuck’s sake! This was not the time to think about your ex-boyfriend, even if he is the charming Tom Hiddleston. You shook off the nagging ideas and picked up your purse to head to the dress shop.

Benedict came back to the table. “Did I give you enough time to slip the poison in my drink?” he chuckled but his smile fell upon seeing Tom’s dark features.

“When were you going to tell me your sister is getting married?” Tom snapped, taking a big gulp of his beer.

“How in the… um… today.” Benedict stumbled.

“She called. I answered. She wants you to call her later. Who’s the lucky bloke?”

Benedict groaned. “William Robert Harrison. An insufferable stock broker from America.”

Tom’s eyebrows raised. “Is this the guy you call Billy Bob? The one obsessed with the Terminator?”

“The same on both counts. There is something about him I don’t trust.”

“Is it the accent?” Tom chuckled.

“No. But there is this look in his eye. He is up to something. She has the worst taste in men.”

“Hey!”

Benedict waved his hands. “Present company excluded. Which begs the question why are you so upset about this?”

Tom reddened as he turned his attention to the menu. Ben’s eyes widened.

“Are you fucking joking?! When were you going to tell me?”

“Never. I missed my opportunity. She is engaged to someone else. Besides, I don’t think she likes me anymore. Not after the way I broke up with her.” Tom shot back, his glance dropping and his shoulder slumping.

Tom regretted the way he treated you that night in the pub. He had been young and stupid. Now with the sting of a few bad breakups under his belt, he was wiser and kinder.

“Then why does she always ask me how you are you doing when we talk?” Benedict took a sip of his beer, smiling as the red of Tom’s face spread down to his neck.

“Because she is a polite person. Much more so than her brother.” Tom smiled back, his body betraying his emotions.

“Nonsense. I am by far the better behaved Cumberbatch. Now help me break up her engagement.”

“Absolutely not. I won’t do it.”

“Come on, Tom. For me. For her. Where is your romantic side?” Benedict leaned in closer.

“My romantic side remembers your family’s right hook. I prefer to keep my nose where it is.”

“Party pooper.” Benedict slumped back in his chair.

“But I wish you well on your quest to destroy your sister’s engagement and love life.” Tom raised his glass in a toast.

“To broken engagements.” Benedict raised his glass.

“To missed opportunities and misspent youth.” Tom joined.

They both drank. Benedict couldn’t help but notice the pained expression on his friend’s face.

After the meal ended and Tom and Ben said their goodbyes, Benedict fished out his phone and punched in your number.

“It’s about time you called me back.”

“I was at lunch. Tom gives his love by the way.” Benedict lied.

“Oh…? Well, tell him thanks the next time you see him.” you mumbled. Benedict smiled as he could practically hear you blushing through the phone.

“Anyway, you called earlier?”

“I did?” You lost yourself in a set of deep blue eyes in your mind for a moment. “I did!” You caught yourself. “Change of plans. William’s work visa is expiring. The wedding is happening in three weeks.”

Benedict stopped dead in his tracks. “I beg your pardon?! I must have misheard. The wedding is in three weeks?”

“You heard right.” you deadpanned. “And don’t try to convince to not go through with it. I am in love with William. Nothing can change.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Not like you would listen.” He leaned against the building. This news complicated things. “Give my love to Billy Bob.”

“Wanker.” You broke off the call.

Benedict tapped the phone against his chin. He hadn’t expected the wedding to happen so soon. He would need to act fast. But he smiled at the thought of your reaction of hearing of Tom’s message of love.

“Interesting.” He hurried off to brainstorm and make plans to put the end to Billy Bob.


	3. The Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom keeps running into you as wedding preparations kick into high gear. An incident at the bachelor party resolves Tom to join Benedict of this plan of wedding ruin

The wedding preparations moved fast over the next two weeks. You had time no to stay mad at Ben. You needed the help.

“Why isn’t what’s his face here to pick out a cake?” Ben grumbled as he took a bite of white cake.

“He needed to take care of some things at work, but he is meeting me at the florist at 3 to pick out the flowers.”

“How convenient.”

“I thought you would be nice.” you snapped as crumbs fell from your mouth.

“This is me being nice. Pardon me for thinking the groom should take part in the details of his own wedding.” Ben rolled his eyes.

You pushed away from the table. “This visa thing has stressed him out. And I would expect my family to be supportive!” You stormed off to get some fresh air. As you pushed the door open, you ran into the gentleman entering the shop.

“So sorry.” you muttered.

“My apologies.”

“Tom?” you asked as you spied familiar blue eyes staring at you.

“It’s nice to see you. You look fantastic.“ He pulled you into a hug. You held him just a second too long.

“You too. Why are you… My brother called you, didn’t he?”

Tom laughed. “He asked me to meet him here to go out for a drink. But it looks like I am a bit early.”

“Nonsense. We were wrapping up.” You fidgeted with your hair, flustered.

You opened the door and the two of you stepped back in. Ben’s face lit up when he noticed Tom walking with you. Now there was a brother-in-law he could live with.

Tom hugged Benedict. “Dirty pool at giving me the wrong time, mate.” Tom whispered.

Ben smiled wide. “Just reminding her of the options.”

“I’m not an option.“ Tom turned to you. “Where is your fiance? I was hoping to meet him before the bachelor party this weekend.”

You swallowed. “You’re going to that?!”

“At your brother’s request. Now where is the man who swept the most beautiful girl I ever dated off her feet?” Tom winked at Ben. You didn’t notice because you were too busy hiding your embarrassment.

“He had work stuff. Something to do with his visa.” You made excuses. “He’s stressed what with the wedding and all.”

Tom gave a soft smile and kissed your temple. “Of course. I can only imagine. Well, let me take your brother off your hands and let you get back to planning the big day.” Tom saw the worry on your face. “I would suggest a simple vanilla cake, if it were me.”

You nodded and gave both of them quick hugs, but your eyes filled with sadness as they left you alone in the bakery.

Once Tom and Ben walked out of sight, Tom punched Benedict hard in the shoulder. “Next time give me a little warning.”

“And where would be the fun in that?” Ben laughed. “It is so rare I catch you off guard. And if it must come at my sister’s expense…”

Tom scowled. “Speaking of your sister, where is the infamous Billy Bob?”

Ben groaned. “Working, but I have my suspicions he is othwersie occupied.”

Tom furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“He is never around. All the big events of this wedding he has missed. No one works that much. Not even you.”

Tom frowned. “Have you talked to her about it?”

“She doesn’t take me seriously. I’m just the annoying big brother. Now if you…” Ben looked at Tom with hopeful eyes.

“Oh no,” Tom backed away as they reached the pub. “Absolutely not. I will not ruin your sister’s wedding based on your paranoid suspicions.”

“I thought we were friends.”

“We are but I am not willing to die for that friendship. And your sister would kill me.”

“Coward.” They sat down in a booth.

“To want to continue living. Yes I am a coward.”

Tom’s look said to drop the subject, which Benedict obliged and they enjoyed the rest of the meal. They parted making plans to meet for the dreaded bachelor party that weekend.

“Please don’t leave alone during this horrid affair.” Ben pleaded.

“I promise I would come didn’t I?

“True but…”

“Then I will come.” Tom assured him. “And I will get to meet the infamous Billy Bob.”

“Indeed. And you will then understand why this wedding must never happen.” Tom raised an eyebrow and Ben held his hands up. “Apologies.”

“Goodbye Benedict. Good luck on your hairbrained scheme. Try not to make your sister cry.”

“That’s your job, Tom.”

Tom laughed it off as they parted, but Ben’s words stung his heart. He hoped to never make you cry ever again.

-

You answered the door of your brother’s home to find Tom standing in jeans and t-shirt. His blond hair tousled in curls.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” He winked at you.

You bit your lip. “We do. Although…” you glanced over your shoulder. “… I suspect my brother may have something to do with that.”

Tom laughed. “I suspect you’re right.” He shuffled his feet out of nerves. “Listen… I know it’s been years but I’m sorry.”

Your shoulders slumped. “It’s fine. I’m over it.” You stepped outside to leave. Tom grabbed your hand.

“No, it’s not fine. I behaved like a right bastard and no one deserves to be treated less than.”

Tears pricked at your eyes. “Thank you, Tom.”

“And look at you now, successful and getting married in two days to the man of your dreams! I wish I could be there to see it.”

You nodded as his words hit your heart. Was William the man of your dreams or just the man you said yes to? You pushed the troubling thought aside.

“I’m sure Ben will share pictures.” You wanted to get out of there. Away from Tom’s charm. You stepped down the stairs.

Tom gave a killer smile to hide his heartache. “I won’t keep you any longer. You must have lots to do.”

You nodded. “It was good to see you, Tom.” You lied.

“You too.” He kissed your cheek. “Good luck tomorrow.”

You hustled away before you cried in front of him. Ben came to the door just as you disappeared from view.

“Still hitting it off with the ladies, I see.” Benedict teased.

“Weren’t you the one who forbade me to date a member of your family?” He raised an eyebrow as they got into the car.

“A position I am reconsidering. Thank you for accompanying me to this thing.”

“Why did you invite me, anyway?”

“You mean I can’t enjoy the company of one of my best friends for an evening?”

“No.”

“You’re right. I need a second opinion on William. And a second pair of eyes—”

“— to spy—”

“—to observe.” Benedict shot daggers at Tom.

“Another word for spying.”

“Are you going to help?”

“I intend on enjoying myself tonight.”

“Then we agree.”

“Not at all.”

This continued until they pulled up to the club. It was the sort of place Tom and Benedict would never frequent of their own accord. Too trendy, too loud, too bright.

It’s the “classic bachelor party” William explained to Benedict who later relayed that to Tom.

“In other words, too much booze and too much boobs.” Tom commented.

“It’s that rather crass. On second thought, that’s probably what he thought.” Benedict quipped. They grabbed drinks at the bar. “Oh shit, here he comes.”

Benedict hooked his chin towards a sweaty and smiling man.

“Holy fuck! It’s Loki!” William screamed over the loud club music.

Tom nearly spit out his drink. He hated him already. “In the flesh.” he choked out as William took his hand into his meaty paw and shook it hard, squeezing.

William punched Ben in the shoulder. “Bro, you never told me you knew Loki!”

Tom giggled behind William’s back at Ben’s discomfort. “You never asked.” Ben scoffed.

William spun to speak to Tom and Benedict pulled faces behind, mouthing “wanker” at Tom.

“Dude, do you know Arnold Schwarzenegger? He is my favorite.”

Benedict rolled his eyes.

“I’m afraid not, William.” Tom gave a tight smile. “But Ben you were at that BAFTA event last week…”

That was all it took to send William talking a mile a minute. Tom smiled at Benedict as he walked away to leave Benedict to fend for himself for a bit.

“Serves him right.” Tom muttered to himself as he went off to find a dark corner.

Ben didn’t resurface until 30 minutes later.

“You’ll pay for that.” Benedict cursed as he sidled up Tom at the bar.

“Fair is fair.” Tom smiled. “How is Billy Bob?”

“On his third cocktail and even more insufferable than usual with his mates by his side.” Benedict’s voice dripped with disdain.

“Shame. Here’s to getting out of here unaccosted.” Tom raised his glass.

A heavy hand hit Benedict’s shoulder.

“Onto our second stop for the night.”

Tom and Benedict furrowed their brows.

“I beg your pardon?” Benedict questioned.

“This was just the appetizer, bro. Onto the entrée. Zander will give you the address.” He walked away but not before shooting his fingers at the two men.

A tall thin man with slicked down black hair, who was Zander, gave them the address to a private residence. Benedict called the car.

“Do you have any idea where we are going?” Tom asked.

“I wasn’t consulted on the party plans. It’s probably a stripper popping out of a cake, judging by this crowd.”

Tom buried his head in his hand. “God, I hope not.”

The private residence was the rental for the groomsman. Everyone else headed to the parlor while Tom and Benedict wandered to the kitchen to see if there was anything edible in this house. They found only beer in the fridge.

“William! We are going to grab some food and be right back.” Tom yelled.

“Whatever, dude.” William yelled, his voice coming from the crowd of his friends.

Curious, they took a step into the parlor. The men hooted and hollered as rock music played from an unseen sound system.

“I’m afraid you were right.” Tom pointed towards the center of the room. All he saw was a buxom woman wearing little more than a thong and pasties.

Both of them moved out of the room after getting an eyeful of flesh. They sighed as they stepped out into the cool London air.

“That was awkward.” Tom commented.

The two laughed at the absurdity of their situation as they walked towards the nearest store.

-

They returned thirty minutes later to a very different scene. The rock music still blasted throughout the house. However, most of the guys were passed out on the furniture or playing video games.

“Where’s William?” Benedict asked a guy name Ashton.

The blond guy just shrugged his shoulders.

“What do you think?” Tom questioned. “Do you want to take the food home?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Tom handed the bags to Benedict. “I am going to the loo first.” He turned to Ashton. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Upstairs, second door on the left.”

“Thanks.”

Tom shuffled off.

“I mean right!” Ashton yelled after Tom.

Tom headed upstairs and opened the second door on the left, which led to a bedroom. A bedroom occupied by the stripper and one gentleman from the party, in a state of undress.

“Terribly sorry to interrupt,” Tom apologized. “I was looking for the restroom?”

“Second door on the right, dude.” a familiar voice answered.

“William?” Tom squinted at the man whose neck was being sucked on by a nearly naked woman.

“Loki?”

Tom’s vision flashed white as his hand balled into a fist and it connected with William’s face.

“The name’s Thomas, Billy Bob.” Tom shook his hand out as William laid sprawled unconscious on the bed. He pointed at the stripper.

“He said he was one of the groomsman!” she screamed.

“Your name?”

“Diamond.”

“Diamond.” Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Party’s over. Get dressed and get out.”

She nodded, too scared to ask questions.

Tom stomped down the stairs and found Ben leaning against a wall.

“I’m in.” Tom grabbed his arm. “I’ll explain in the car. Just tell me when this wedding is.”

Benedict couldn’t help but smile.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to lay it all out their for you, but what will you do when faced with the truth.

Your sleep came in fits the next two nights. Your brain would not shut down. It’s wedding jitters, you repeated to yourself But your heart thought otherwise. Every time you closed your eyes, you saw blue. The deep blue of Tom’s eyes and not the navy blue of William’s suits.

“Fuck!” you cursed as you threw the covers off.

Everything was soft, too soft. It as though you were sleeping on a cloud. You hated things being too soft. You fumbled until you found your phone and punched in a familiar number.

“Shouldn’t you be getting your beauty rest for the big day?”

“Shouldn’t you? I am already the most attractive person in the family.” you snapped back at Benedict.

“So what do I owe this late night chat?”

“Nothing.” you scoffed, regretting your decision.

“Bollocks. Spill it, sis.”

“Pre-wedding jitters, that’s all.”

“You know a surefire way to get rid of the pre-wedding jitters?”

You sat up. This is what you needed, a solution. “What?”

“Don’t get married tomorrow.”

You frowned. “I’m hanging up.”

“No… No…” Benedict pinched his nose, deciding how much to tell you. “Listen, I know I have not been the most supportive of this wedding. It is just… you’re my baby sister and I only want the best for you…”

“Aww. Thanks—”

“Which means telling you that William is a no good liar and cheater.”

A single tear trailed down your cheek. “You are such an ass, Ben.” You slammed the phone now on the bed.

Benedict stared at his phone. “Well, that went well.” he commented as he punched in Tom’s number.

“You know, Benedict, some people actually sleep at night.”

“I’m sorry, were you sleeping?” Benedict’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“No.” Tom moved to mute the television. “I can’t sleep.”

“It seems you and my sister share the same affliction.”

“Just wedding jitters.”

“Hmmm, seems to be more serious than that. I suspect she is thinking about a gentleman other than her fiance. Someone with a name even more ridiculous than Cumberbatch.”

“I’m hanging up.” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Before you do that, we are still on for tomorrow?”

Tom dropped his head in hands. Was he going to do this? He considered telling Benedict “no” but the sight of that stripper, Diamond, on top of William flashed before his eyes.

“Yes we are still on.” Tom sighed.

“Wear something nice.” Benedict commented. “You’re doing the right thing, Tom. We’re doing the right thing.”

“Then why do I feel like a bastard?”

“Because you are one the good guys.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Tom fell back onto the couch and unmuted the television. It would be a long night.

-

“You look beautiful, dear.” your mother cooed as she admired the reflection in the mirror.

You smoothed down the front of your dress and chewed on your lip. “Thanks, Mum.”

She saw that look in your eyes and pulled you into a hug. “It will be fine. It’s just jitters.”

“Did you have jitters when you married Dad?”

“Dear, I plotted six different escape routes.”

The two of you laughed. “And dad?” you asked between giggles.

“He sweated through the entire ceremony and almost fell when he kissed me at the end.”

“Dad? Really?” You raised your eyebrows.

“Don’t tell your brother.” your mother fluffed your veil. You nodded back.

Organ music filtered in from a distance. “That’s our cue, dear.”

You smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on your skirt. You got this, you thought. You headed out to the church for the most important day of your life.

-

“Hide behind the old woman with the enormous purple fascinator until the vicar says the words.” Benedict steered Tom to a pew in the back of the church as the organ music began.

“How do I look?” Tom tugged on his waistcoat.

“Like a Cambridge snob.” Benedict snarked with a smile. “Got to go.”

Benedict hustled up to the front of the church where William stood with his best man, Xander. Even with the help of makeup, he could make out the shadow of the black eye on William.

“That is quite the shiner you got there, William.”

William winced as he touched his eye. “Yeah ran into a door at the bachelor party.”

“I heard it was a fist.” Benedict whispered as he took his place at the end.

“What was that?”

“I said I heard that from my sis.” he lied.

Mendelssohn’s Wedding March filtered through the air as the back doors opened to reveal you. Tom turned and smile. The dress highlighted all your best features, and it took Tom’s breath away for just a moment.

“Wow.” he commented as you walked by. A twinge of guilt washed over Tom. “It’s for the best.” he told himself as everyone sat down.

The vicar started the ceremony and both you and Tom’s palms began to sweat. Benedict shuffled from side to side in anticipation. Then the vicar called out.

“If there should be anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” the vicar’s voice rang out.

“Here we go…” Tom stood up. “I object!”

You spun around recognizing that voice to see Tom standing at the back of the church. He moved to the aisle as everyone in the church gasped. Benedict smiled off to the side.

“I beg your pardon, sir?”the vicar asked as Tom reached the altar.

“I said…” he turned to watch at you. “I object to this union.”

“What the fuck are you doing, Tom?” you hissed as you pushed the veil off your face.

“Something I should have done a long time ago. I love you. Marry me. Choose me.” Tom pleaded as he stepped to hold your hand.

In a blaze of white hot anger you reared back and punched Tom square in the nose. He stumbled back into your parents in the first pew. Benedict moved to help Tom but stopped dead in his tracks with one glare from you.

“You bastard!” you screamed.

“Yeah, how does it feel, asshole?” William yelled behind you.

Tom righted himself and adjusted his coat. “Rightly deserved, just like yours.”

You whipped around and stared down William.

“What does he mean? You told me you ran into a door.”

“Yeah, William…” Benedict interjected. “What does he mean?”

William looked around for support from his buddies but they huddled back out of the way of your swing.

“Well… I… he…” William sputtered in a panic. “… he punched me!” He flung an accusatory finger in Tom’s direction. “Because he’s jealous!”

“Tom? Is that true?” You took a menacing step towards him and he sidestepped to stand near Benedict.

“It’s true. I punched him…” You balled your fist again. “… but not because I’m jealous, although that is true. Tell her about Diamond, William.”

“Who’s Diamond?”

William sputtered as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

“Oh dear.” Tom smiled at William’s discomfort. “No story? Diamond was the stripper I found straddling your would-be husband in the spare bedroom during the bachelor party.”

Everyone in the church gasped. “He’s lying.” William chuckled.

Your anger turned towards William. “If he’s lying, why didn’t you deny it right away? Why did you hesitate?”

William opened to answer. “And where were you during all the wedding planning?” Ben piped up moving to stand next to you.

“I was working!” William spat.

“Dude, you told us you were too busy with the planning this wedding to hang.” Xander piped in, oblivious to the damage he caused.

You didn’t need any more explanation.

CRACK! William sailed back against the altar as your fist connected with his jaw.

“It’s off. The wedding, the engagement, everything!” you sobbed as you tore your veil away.

“What about my work visa?” William yelled as you ran down the aisle.

“Maybe Diamond can help you with that, Billy Bob.” Benedict commented as he stepped over William on the floor.

You ran all the way to the atrium before you burst into tears.

“The offer still stands.” Tom spoke quietly as he stepped out of the shadows.

“What offer?” you buried your head in your hands.

“Marry me. I love you. I was a fool all those years ago. I regret breaking up every day of my life. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

“No.” your voice rang against the walls. “I won’t marry you.”

“But…” Tom started.

“No buts, Tom. I just found out my fiancé cheated on me with a stripper. Which was told to me by my ex-boyfriend who is now professing his undying love for me!” Your voice grew hysterical.

“I understand it’s a lot to process.”

“You think?!”

Benedict ran into the room. “Mum and dad are wondering what you want to do?”

You pulled yourself straight. “I want to go home.” You narrowed your eyes at Tom. “Alone.”

Ben glanced over to Tom and shrugged his shoulders. “Give her time.”

Tom nodded as he fought back tears. He waited this long, what was a few more months. He headed to his car dejected but not defeated.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the wedding not to be, you are still licking your wounds and hiding out. But an unexpected visitor may change all of that.

_Six Months Later,/I >_

_“How’s work?” Benedict asked as you pushed your food around the plate._

_“Fine.” you mumbled as you took a bite._

_“Are you going to see Mum and Dad this weekend?” he prodded as he stared at you from across the table._

_You shrugged your shoulders. “Maybe.” you responded listlessly._

_This was the routine these days. Benedict asking mundane questions while you pretended to be interested and pushed food around your plate. Then rinse and repeat._

_“Tom’s back from filming…” Ben muttered, glancing up to gauge your reaction._

_Your fork rattled as you dropped it onto the plate. Benedict stifled a laugh._

_“Oh, oh. That’s nice.” You responded in a calm voice, but your stomach somersaulted._

_“He asked about you.”_

_You leaned in. “Really?” You caught yourself. “Not that I care.” you scoffed._

_“That’s what I told him.” You almost spit your water across the table._

_“Why in the hell would you do that?!”_

_“I beg your pardon. Were you not the one who told me ‘no more men’?”_

_“Yes, I was.” You sunk back into the chair._

_Benedict paid for the meal and the two of you walked out of the restaurant._

_“Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?” you asked as you wrapped your coat around you._

_“I can’t.”_

_“What, you got a big date?”_

_Ben blushed as he adjusted his scarf._

_Your eyes widened as you punched him in the shoulder. “You have a date?!? Who is it? Sophie?”_

_“No comment.” His blush deepened._

_“It is!” You danced on the sidewalk. “I knew it!!”_

_He cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He pulled you into a hug. “Love you sis.”_

_“Love you too, brother. Don’t fuck it up, Sophie’s a keeper.” you joked with him._

_You headed off back to work, while Benedict headed the other direction, back to his home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket._

_**Today’s the day. She should be at work for the rest of the day. Good luck! Stay out of her swing range.** _

_It was only a moment for Tom’s response to pop back up._

_**Thanks, Ben. I will. Talk to you later.** _

_-_

_The minutes ticked down before the end of the workday. Your mind wandered to the leftover Chinese food in the fridge along with the ice cream in the freezer._

_“Another night with the TV.” you muttered to yourself._

_“There is a gentleman out in the gallery asking for you.” Your assistant commented as she entered her office._

_“Have someone else handle it, Claire.” you waved her off._

_As she turned to exit, the receptionist collided with Claire._

_“Tom Hiddleston is asking for you!” she squealed._

_“What?” You looked at Claire, who nodded. “You should have started with that!”_

_You smoothed out your skirt and fluffed your hair as you hustled out of the office._

_Tom stood in front of a large canvas hanging on the wall._

_“You cut your hair.” you commented, your voice echoed in the cavernous room._

_Tom smiled as he turned to face you. “So did you. It looks good.”_

_Your head dropped out of embarrassment. “You flatter me.” Your stomach jumped into your throat._

_You noticed Tom stayed about an arm’s length away. “I don’t bite you know.”_

_“You just punch. Hard. I’m uncertain my poor nose can handle another signature Cumberbatch blow.”_

_You giggled. “Sorry about that. I can find out the price of that piece, if you like.”_

_He tugged on the bottom of his pinstripe jacket, tailored to accentuate his slim figure. “I’m not here for the art.”_

_You swallowed. “Then why are you at an art auction house?”_

_“To ask if you will accompany me to dinner tomorrow night.”_

_“I can’t tomorrow, I’m going to dinner with… shit!” You remembered Benedict cancelled. “I just can’t.”_

_“May I ask why not?” He stepped closer. Your heart beat faster._

_“I think you know why, Tom. My heart can’t handle being broken again.” Your face hurt, and tears welled in your eyes._

_“I have no intention of breaking your heart. I love you.”_

_“I’ve heard those words before. From you and William. And yet I still ended up in tears.”_

_Tom sighed. “I was a bastard and young and foolish. I treated love as something common and plain rather the precious commodity it is.”_

_You shuffled your feet. “You’re right about the bastard part.”_

_Tom chuckled. He moved closer to clasp your hands in his. “Then let me show you my love. I realize I hurt you and it scares you. I love you but I will wait until you are ready. But please don’t shut me out.” he pleaded._

_His thumbs ran across your knuckles in a soothing motion. You glanced up to see his eyes brimming with tears as well. “Tom…” you started._

_“Please… It’s dinner, not forever. You pick the restaurant. You pick the pace. Just say yes.”His voice a whisper but rang loud in your heart. He gripped your hands tight. “Please... say yes.”_

_You bit your lip as you thought about everything. Tom was not the same person he was in college. Neither were you. Six months had passed. People questioned when you would socialize again. Meet someone. You wanted someone willing to do anything for you. Even take a punch._

_Tom sighed as he pulled away from you. “I’ll—” You grabbed his wrist tight._

_“—pick me up at 6?” you finished for him._

_His face lit up in the biggest grin, and he pulled into the tightest hug._

_“Thank you.” he whispered as he kissed our cheek._

_“Don’t make me regret this, Hiddleston.”_

_“Never, darling.”_

__Six Months After That_ _

_“Stop fiddling with your tie, Tom.” Benedict scolded as he reached to straighten the tie._

_“I will... if you stop choking me with it.” Tom swatted Benedict’s hand away from his throat._

_“And you call our family a bunch of drama queens.” Ben scoffed._

_“Well, except for your sister, you are all actors.”_

_“Exactly. You’ll blend right in.”_

_The two walked made their way to the front of the church. Tom’s palms sweated. He spied Sophie in the first few rows. Benedict threw her a wink and smile._

_“Speaking of your family, when are finally going to propose to Sophie? What has been ten years on and off?”_

_“No comment.” Benedict sniped back but he gave a knowing smile._

_“No surprises, right?” Tom raised an eyebrow at his friend as he looked out into the congregation, looking for anything out of place._

_Benedict laughed. “No surprises. Wow, you are nervous.”_

_“It didn’t go so well the last time I attended a wedding with your family.”_

_Benedict opened his mouth to protest but then the Wedding March flitted through the air. Tom and Ben turned to the back of the church. The doors opened, and you stepped through beaming._

_“She looks beautiful.” Benedict leaned to whisper to Tom._

_Tom didn’t hear him as he focused on the sight of you walking down the aisle in your wedding dress. His eyes brimmed with tears of joy._

_“You are perfect.” he commented as he took your hand and led you up the stairs._

_“You too.” you choked back._

_The ceremony flew by and before long, the vicar called out, “If there should be anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”_

_The church fell into an awkward silence as Tom and Benedict narrowed their eyes at everyone. Tom and you let out a sigh of relief and gave each other a little giggle._

_“You may kiss the bride.”_

_Tom beamed as he lifted your veil and wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you close. He kissed you with all the passion and love of a first kiss._

_“We did it, Mrs. Hiddleston.” Tom muttered against your lips._

_You giggled. “Yes we did, Mr. Hiddleston.” You pecked his lips._

_You both turned to smile at your families as they clapped. You walked down the aisle hand in hand. Benedict gave Sophie’s hand a quick squeeze on the way down._


End file.
